


Ebony Skies

by DanimalCannibal



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: AU where the CatBeast never attacks and is killed by 7 offscreen, Gay Panic, Heavy Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mable's reservoir headcanon, Plentiful headcanons that don't alter the plot, Sharing a Bed, Stitchpunks can purr because fuck you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimalCannibal/pseuds/DanimalCannibal
Summary: The Machine is reawoken and everyone's souls and bodies are at risk, but what if it was stopped before it could happen. 6 wakes from the horrible sight, he knows what he must do to prevent it in its entirety.Prevent 2 from leaving, and retrieve the Source.Obligatory "this is not a songfic"⚠Necessary TWs; Light Violence, F slur (reclaimed), Breakdowns, Mistreatment⚠
Relationships: 5/6 (9)
Kudos: 1





	Ebony Skies

Rewriting w/ a new plot bcuz yeah

**Author's Note:**

> sdkldlkfjsldkgjlkfdfjfk help me


End file.
